


Wait for Me

by SuperLcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLcorp/pseuds/SuperLcorp
Summary: “He let me come to your office because I told him you were a friend Lena. Why do you have to be so sarcastic all the time?” Kara felt her blood rush to her cheeks.“Because I’m insanely jealous that he has the one thing that I long for the most” Lena stated.Angsty supercorp. Will Kara realize her feelings fo Lena?





	

Lena traced her lips down the warm and soft skin that smelled and tasted so sweet. It had been so long since she last relished in it, in Kara. She somehow had to makeup for all the lost time she had endured without her. 

“Mhmmm…. I wonder…” Lena mused against her skin.

“What could you possibly find so amusing at a moment like this?” Kara asked with guilt. She laid completely naked on Lena’s desk. She felt embarrassed, yet she still wanted to please her lover. Lena had pushed everything on the floor to make space for her. She made Kara feel important and wanted, but Kara knew she couldn’t let this go on any further. 

“That your man child of a boyfriend let you come to my office, I thought he’d be a little smarter Ms. Danvers” Lena smirked, her eyes sparkling with dominance. She loved the power she had over Kara, even if Kara hated it. 

“He let me come to your office because I told him you were a friend Lena. Why do you have to be so sarcastic all the time?” Kara felt her blood rush to her cheeks. 

“Because I’m insanely jealous that he has the one thing that I long for the most” Lena stated. She traced her fingertips down Kara’s abs and secretly wished she could at least mark her skin and claim her, so Mon-el could see the clear territorial markings of Lena Luthor. 

“I’m already naked on top of your desk Lena. What else could you possibly want?”. Kara moaned and rolled her eyes when she felt Lena kissing and sucking lightly at her neck. 

“For you to admit that you love me” Lena waited in anticipation, as she gazed down into Kara’s eyes. She knew there was more than a physical attraction between them and she wanted Kara to realize that. 

Kara’s hands then came up and gave a light push to her chest. Lena felt her stomach drop in disappointment, but didn’t stop Kara from getting up. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw that Kara had gotten off the desk and reached for her dress on the floor. 

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” Lena pressed.

“I’m going home to spend time with my boyfriend Lena. I can’t do this anymore, we can’t just keep on sneaking around and having sex” Kara confessed. She knew she was lying to herself, it was so much more than sex, it always had been, but she vowed to never admit that. 

Lena saw Kara reach for her glasses by her feet, but Lena beat her to it. She walked over to her desk and put them in the drawer and locked the glasses inside.

“Give me my glasses Lena” Kara snapped impatiently. They both knew she could very well take the glasses from the drawer if she wanted to.

“Do you really want to go home to him Kara? Be honest with me please” Lena asked, her voice just above a whisper. Her hand reached up to stroke Kara’s cheek. 

Lena’s touch was so addicting and Kara desperately wanted to drown in the way Lena’s hands made her body feel. “I can’t do this to him” Kara shook her head, her voice broke down as a tear slid down her cheek. “ It’s too late Lena. He doesn’t deserve to be unhappy because of me”

“And you do?” Lena took Kara’s hands and held them in hers. 

Kara’s lips fell slightly agape as her eyes flickered between their entwined fingers to Lena’s eyes. 

“Stay with me” Lena pleaded. She moved her body closed to Kara and nuzzled her face in Kara’s neck. 

Kara shivered in delight at the contact. She felt Lena wrap her arms around her and she cursed herself for feeling so safe in her arms. “If i stay with you, you’ll have to trust me to go first and explain to him why I’m leaving”

Lena shook her head “I’ll go with you. We can tell him together”. 

“That isn’t decent. You have to trust me. I’ll come back, I promise” Kara reassured. 

It was the ultimate test for both of them. Lena stared at her for what felt like years. She kept a tight grasp on Kara, she didn't want to let her go. Kara said she’d come back, but what if she didn’t?. Lena knew that if she didn't trust her, then Kara would definitely would never come back. Or perhaps she could give Kara the benefit of the doubt and if she did come back, then she would be Lena’s for the rest of her life. Kara had given her the choice and now Lena had a decision to make. So, she did. 

“There will be a key to my apartment on my desk. I’ll leave the balcony door open so you can retrieve it later” Lena confirmed. 

Kara nodded. A small smile came to her lips, it was all she needed to confirm that Lena actually did trust her even if she looked uneasy about it the entire time. 

“My apartment. Don't forget the keys at the desk Kara”. Lena reminded her. 

“I won’t forget” 

Lena’s hands slowly loosened their grip against Kara’s waist. She watched as Kara walked backwards to the door, Then she turned her back and left. Lena prayed that wasn’t the last time she’d see her. 

\------

Lena sat on her bed, it had been hours since she last saw Kara. She was tempted to drink an entire bottle of scotch, at least that way she’d be drunk enough to not feel the disappointment if Kara didn’t show up. Lena eventually left the bedroom and walked into the bar area. Her hands reached for the bottle of scotch, but something caught her eye. 

A shiny silver key set perfectly on top of the counter.  
“Sorry I’m late. We took a little longer than expected” Kara said from behind her. 

Lena turned around with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. When she opened them, she saw Kara. She stood there with a bright smile of her own and her eyes twinkling with excitement. 

“I honestly didn’t know if-…” Lena started to say, but Kara interrupted. 

“He was upset, but he said he knew it was coming” Kara sighed. 

“You do love me” Lena whispered. She kissed Kara’s lips and leaned her forehead against hers. 

Kara hooked her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her in for a hug. Kara closed her eyes and took in her scent, she loved the smell of Lena’s perfume. 

“I do love you Lena Luthor” Kara said. She had suppressed her feelings for so long, and it felt good and liberating to be able to say it now. 

“I love you too”.


End file.
